


changes

by mr stinky (jamesmarriott)



Series: jaystations pussy potion series [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Vaginal Fingering, jaystations pussy potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesmarriott/pseuds/mr%20stinky
Summary: “What did you need?” James asks softly, curiosity peaking his voice.Alex doesn’t answer. Words are awkward, messy, and he’ll just get embarrassed trying to explain. He’d much rathershowJames instead. So he grabs the hand on his thigh, smoothing over James’ knuckles before guiding it beneath the waistband of his joggers.





	changes

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is based off that stupid alex pussy tweet and yeah its UR fault that im writing this. u know who u are love u (and also for that one curious cat anon)
> 
> this isn’t a trans fic but i am trans so u are forced to like this or else u are performing a hate crime

Alex doesn’t understand why it was a big deal. He doesn’t understand why it’s never happened before. The more he thinks about it, the more he realises just how little it’s happened – it’s non-existent in his current life, really.

He and James aren’t a _thing_. Not officially, at least. James is too busy convincing himself he’s definitely straight, despite regularly shoving his dick inside a man, and Alex doesn’t think he can handle more rejection about that. But it’s unofficially-official, if he’s honest with himself – that they don’t see their people.

But it bothers him. How he’s constantly giving James head but never getting any in return. Alex had only realised because the other man had narrowly avoided his cock the night before like it had the bubonic plague. Not particularly flattering, if you asked Alex.

So Alex asks James about it, about why he never gets the same treatment he gives James.

“Why do you never touch me?”

James gives him a look. “I touch you all the fucking time, unfortunately.”

Alex sighs and kicks at James’ leg. “Not what I mean. I meant why do you never, like…do things to me.”

James gives him another look.

“Like… _touch me_ , I mean.” Alex huffs and tugs at the strings of his hoodie, a nervous habit. “You’re fine shagging me apparently, as long as you never have to touch my dick.”

James gives him the same look again, and Alex is a bit fed up of seeing it now.

“I know you’re all about bumming me despite being ‘straight’,” He air-quotes, “But it’s a bit hurtful when you won’t even suck me off once just because I’m a man.”

“I’m just not into sucking guys off, Alex.” James sighs, adjusting his hair like he does so often. “It’s just not my thing.”

“But it’s ‘ _your thing_ ’ to shove your cock up my arse instead?” Alex tries not to sound bitter, but the tone comes out a mangled, harsh mess.

“Alex,” James sighs his name and runs his hands over his face. “I just don’t think blowing a man is my thing. That’s it. If I were to do anything like that, it’d be to a girl.”

“Right,” Alex says quietly. Of course James would eat out a girl when he’s so straight – according to the man himself. “So you’ll eat out a pussy but won’t suck a cock?”

James nods and has the nerve to look unsure of himself. “Well, yeah. It’s just my preference.”

Alex gets an idea. It’s a questionable one, as most of his are to some extent when it comes to James, and he just can’t seem to let it go once he’s thought of it.

He’s desperate – Alex knows he is. He’s fed up of James avoiding his dick anytime they fuck, and right now, this seems like a reasonable solution.

He’s desperate, which is why when James returns back to his laptop and ignores Alex again, he opens up his Twitter DMs and regretfully clicks on the one person he despises talking to.

* * *

What Alex needs arrives two week later, boxed up with conspicuous layers of duct tape that somehow didn’t draw the attention to the postal service at any point between here and America.

Alex hadn’t wanted to do this again. Jaystation was as scummy as they get, and his videos are no better. But, Alex reminds himself, he’s desperate. This is so James will actually do something to him other than using him as a hole to fuck. This is _for_ James.

It comes in a weirdly angular, hexagonal bottle, a crude drawing of a cat on the label in true Jaystation fashion. The potion itself is a deep yellow that reminds Alex egg yolks, and the consistency seems the same when he moves it too. He grimaces at the thought of drinking it.

James is coming over soon. He can hide the bottle for now and sneak off at some point, then surprise the other man. It’s perfect, really. Alex tries not to get too excited at the idea.

If he stalls for time at all in the time coming up to when James says he’s going to leave, the other man doesn’t notice. He seems all too happy to eat up any attention Alex gives him, watches as Alex licks his lips or curling an arm tighter around his waist. Alex can’t resist preening over the attention too, if he’s honest.

“Hang on,” Alex says suddenly, pulling away from James’ side and trying to ignore the disappointed look he receives. “Just need to get something from my room.”

James nods, looking only mildly curious, thankfully. Alex pretends to not notice that he’s walking a bit faster than usual to his room.

He doesn’t close his door – too suspicious. Instead he tucks himself behind the field of view that the half-open door gives, grabs the bottle from its hiding place and downs half before he has second thoughts.

When he’s finished it all, Alex begins to regret it briefly. It tasted rank, first off, and remembering the egg yolks thing didn’t help. Then his stomach feels warm and flighty, like the beginnings of nervousness. It lingers for a bit, and Alex knows the potion is working. He doesn’t need to check. He doesn’t _want_ to check.

When Alex walks back in, James looks confused, but doesn’t say anything. Instead he lets Alex curl back into his side, a hand placing itself on Alex’s thigh. Alex tries not to think about how close it is to where he wants it most, especially now.

“What did you need?” James asks softly, curiosity peaking his voice.

Alex doesn’t answer. Words are awkward, messy, and he’ll just get embarrassed trying to explain. He’d much rather _show_ James instead. So he grabs the hand on his thigh, smoothing over James’ knuckles before guiding it beneath the waistband of his joggers. James looks terrified at the prospect of touching what he _thinks_ is there and muscles in the hand jolt beneath Alex’s hold just as he reaches its destination.

James pauses, fingers poking hesitantly as Alex tries not to let out any soft noises. “Since when did you fucking have a pussy?”

Alex groans and covers his warming face. It’s embarrassing, hearing it aloud.

“It’s–You said you wouldn’t give me head if I had a dick,” Alex says quietly, “So I thought why not fucking call up Jaystation and ask for this.”

James inhales loudly enough for Alex to notice, fingers poking around the outer folds so gently that Alex can’t stop the mimicked inhale that echoes in his chest.

“I’m desperate, James, for you to touch me.” Alex whispers, because he’s too afraid to hear the words he’s saying. “I want you to eat me out.”

“Christ,” James says, suddenly a little breathless as his fingers slip down further, until they’re probing at the rim of a hole. “Christ, Alex. You went and got a fucking pussy potion just so I’ll give you head?”

It’s said too close to Alex, words breathed harsh against his neck while teeth find his pulse, beating far too fast for Alex to think clearly right now.

“Like I said – I’m desperate.” The sudden twinge of heat going through his abdomen makes him gasp, one of James’ fingers purposely nudging against his clit.

“God, I bet you’ve got a gorgeous cunt,” James whispers into his skin, and Alex tilts his head back against the other man’s shoulder.

“D’you wanna see?” Alex asks, not enough air in his lungs to say it above a murmur.

James groans and nods faintly, fingers coming away slightly damp when he pulls them out from Alex’s joggers. He nudges at the waistband after, slipping down to his knees between Alex’s legs. Alex gets the hint and tugs down his joggers to his knees, hesitating when it comes to his boxers.

James doesn’t say anything, just places his hands over Alex’s and helps guide the material down to his joggers, separating his knees until he’s suddenly too exposed too quickly. Alex resists the urge to clamp them closed again as his face burns.

“Christ, Alex,” James breathes out harshly, and Alex is self-conscious that it’s not good. This was a mistake, he thinks. He should’ve just kept quiet and never done this, he thinks.

Thumbs push apart the lips, and embarrassingly, Alex whines.

James kisses his inner thigh, like he usually does before he pushes slicked fingers inside Alex. Fingers push against the line of the folds, gathering a wetness that Alex hadn’t realised he’d made. It’s different, having his anatomy altered so easily and quickly, that he still confuses himself into thinking he’s got a cock between his legs. But, then again, if he did, then James wouldn’t be on his knees.

“Wonder if you can still take my fingers so easily,” James breathes, making Alex shiver when he feels it between his legs. “Should we find out?”

Alex nods with a choked whine, and a finger pushes against the rim of his hole. It gives easy, the finger sinking to the knuckle before Alex gasps and clenches around it. It feels intrusive, different, unfamiliar. But not bad.

“A bit tighter,” James hums, pushing more of the finger inside. “But that might be because you’re technically a virgin.”

“I’m fuckin’ not,” Alex protests, glaring down at the other man, who just smirks back up at him. “I’m definitely not a virgin.”

“You are when it comes to vaginal virginity.” James tuts. A second finger joins the first, setting a rhythm of something soft and gentle that Alex isn’t used to very often. They don’t need to take their time like this.

“Don’t call it that,” Alex flushes, covering half his face with the sleeve of his hoodie. “That’s weird.”

James laughs softly into his thigh, lips pressing into his thigh again. “What do you want me to call it? Your cunt? Pussy?” Alex flushes even heavier, a new wave of heat hitting his cheeks and spreading into his stomach.

“You said you wanted me to eat you out, right?” James asks, but Alex doesn’t think it’s a question at all. Shortly after, James pulls his fingers out, damp against Alex’s hip while he uses his thumbs to push apart the lips again.

James’ tongue on him, warm, is a sensation Alex can’t describe. It’s one that sits in his gut, simmering and bubbling away while he groans and whines, fingers clenched in James’ hair. It encourages the other man, apparently, because he licks again and again, mouth closing around his clit.

“You’re soft,” James pants when he pulls back, lips shiny and dark. “Whatever that potion did, it’s made you so soft, Al.” He rubs his thumb into Alex’s skin, soothing, until he gets his mouth back between his legs.

Alex can only groan. He moans into the air and writhes into the sofa cushions, fingers twisting in wispy brown hair, hips eagerly pushing down against James’ tongue, his lips, his fingers curling inside him.

He isn’t sure if it’s the potion or the difference between his legs or simply just knowing James has finally got his mouth on him – but he’s close already. It’s too much, not enough, building in his chest and his stomach, pulsing in his fingertips and twitching in his thighs.

James seems to notice too, when Alex’s noises pitch just on the good side of airy, and spears his fingers deeper until he hits a spot that makes Alex jolt and push down against the sensation.

Alex has heard of squirting, obviously. He’s not a shut-in with no internet access. He’s seen porn, he knows what it is. But, in the moment with James’ fingers inside him and tongue licking between his legs, he forgets it entirely. He doesn’t realise what’s happening until it’s too late.

James seems to pull back slightly when it happens, but doesn’t pull off entirely. Alex whines when the fingers pull out, his folds being spread and James buries his mouth eagerly. He tries to pull away, before James gets soaked or realises what’s happening, if he hasn’t already, but James just moans into him and laps at him even more.

When it’s finished, when Alex’s thighs stop shaking and his fingers have unclenched from James’ hair, he’s embarrassed.

James looks...debauched, is the best way Alex can describe. Hair a mess, lips red and shiny, wetness falling onto his chin from his mouth and eyes dark as he looks up at Alex from between his thighs.

“James,” Alex pants, thumb wiping away the wetness on his chin and slumping down into the sofa.

“I would’ve sucked you off before this, y’know,” James breathes into his skin, thumbs pushing into the softness of Alex’s thighs. “If you really wanted me to.”

Alex isn’t sure what to say to that. He wants to be snappy, about wasting his money of a potion that temporarily changes his dick, but he can’t find it in him to argue with James about it. Instead, he sighs, leaning his head back against the sofa while James comes and sits beside him, arms curling around his waist to pull him closer.


End file.
